Centrifuges are well known devices utilized in a variety of industrial applications. Application of this centrifuge is for general solid-liquid separation in all chemical, food, and pharmaceutical applications. Due to the high rotational velocity required in the centrifuge, centrifuges may utilize a central bolt to secure the centrifuge basket to the rotatable shaft. However, the inclusion of the bolt produces areas under the bolt and down into the threaded recess that may provide sources for contamination of the materials being centrifuged These contamination areas may alter the final product produced by the centrifuge. For example, rust, dirt, or other contamination is not desirable in a centrifuge which is converting slurry into sugar. Consequently, centrifuge constructions which eliminate or minimize the contamination to potential sources of centrifuge are desirable.